


Crossdressing For Justice?

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Wally are snooping around Wayne Manor and find something that Batman probably never intended for the eyes of ANY speedster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossdressing For Justice?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this fanfiction, nor am I making any other type of profit or gain. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta’d by: XXXMystery

“Shh, don’t make so much noise, Wally.” Dick whispered. Why couldn’t speedsters be quiet?? They were all noisy and chatty!

 

“I can’t help it!” Wally hissed, trying to be quiet and stifle a giggle.

 

Dick sighed, shook his head, and pulled out the medium sized black box. It actually looked more like a suitcase, but it wasn’t made out of leather or fabric. It was made from something more solid than either of those materials.

 

“Is this it?” Wally whispered, kind of disappointed. It didn’t have any Bat emblems on it, it didn’t even look like it had a very good lock!

 

“Yeah. Shut up, or we’re gonna get caught.” Dick admonished again.

 

Wally rolled his eyes and decided to be quiet, if it meant he’d get to see inside the box quicker.

 

Once he was sure Wally was committed to behaving for at least a couple of seconds, Dick slowly unlocked the case and opened the lid.

 

Wally crowded him over a bit in his excitement to see inside. “Wow!”

 

“Wally!” Dick hissed in a tone that was as close to a Bat growl as Dick Grayson was ever likely to get.

 

“Dude, the Batitude doesn’t work for you.” Wally whispered.

 

“Just shut up.” Dick sighed, and pushed him a little so that he could look through the items in the case. He already knew what was in there, down to the smallest little jar and pallet, but it was more like inventory for Wally’s sake so he could see everything without messing it up. If even one thing was out of place, even so much as an eyebrow pencil or a brush, Bruce would notice!

 

So, naturally, the first thing Wally did was pick up a packet of false eyelashes in one hand and some liquid eyeliner in the other.

 

“Oh...my...God...” Wally said, his voice low enough that Dick only glanced nervously at the door instead of admonishing him.

 

“Give me those.” he snatched them away from Wally’s grasp.

 

“But, come on, Dick! Seriously! Who knew that Batman has a make-up kit!” he snickered. He was, to his credit, actually trying not to be quite so loud.

 

“It’s a _disguise_ kit.” Dick corrected.

 

“Yeah, well, for a disguise kit it’s sure got lots of make-up in it.” Wally smirked as he picked up a tube of flesh-colored lipstick.


End file.
